7 days of roses Kakanaru
by batmanDC
Summary: Valintines day is coming up, and kakashi has a lot in store for naruto. KAKANARU..FLUFF! also a couple years later in part eight as an extra! I do not own this story, the only thing rightfully mine is the epilogue. :)
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day was coming up, there was only 8 days left and the streets of Konoha were flooded with valentines stuff and you could find a happy couple kissing in every corner. The only person that Naruto had in his mind was Kakashi; this was their first valentines as a couple and he was very nervous about it.

Naruto wasn't walking around randomly he was going to meet up with his team for a mission. When he arrived he could see Sakura yelling at Sai "No I won't kiss you Sai! Stop asking me" Sakura gave Sai a murderous look "But I have read about this Valentine's Day phenomenon and it clearly states that a male should ask a female to be his valentine and then they should kiss so confirm the deal" Sakura screamed "But you haven't asked me to be your valentine yet!" Sai wrinkled his forehead "I must have missed that, Haruno Sakura will you be my valentine?" And with that said he leaned against Sakura in an attempt to kiss her. Sakura started to scream even higher at the surprised Sai.

Naruto couldn't help but to laugh hard as the confused Sai tried to calm down the pissed of Sakura. And he was laughing even harder when Sakura started to hit Sai with a stick and then chasing him around yelling "No, No, No, No!" Naruto was lying on the ground laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe when Kakashi arrived at the scene "Sorry I'm late…" he started, but he immediately stopped when he saw what was happening. Sakura was still chasing Sai around with a stick while screaming loud and Naruto was lying on the ground laughing as hard as he could. Kakashi couldn't help to smile behind his mask when he looked at Naruto; he loved the way Narutos eyes were shimmering when he was laughing. He went over to Naruto and sat down next to him. When Naruto noticed that Kakashi was sitting next to him he sat up and smiled. "Hello honey" Kakashi said and kissed Naruto sweetly. Even though Kakashi was wearing his mask Naruto could still feel his warm lips. "What are those two doing?" Kakashi asked as he took Naruto in his arms. "Well my guess is…no I don't really have a clue." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Naruto found himself feeling very comfortable where he was, sitting in Kakashis lap with the older man's arms tightly wrapped around him. They sat there for a while just watching Sakura tormenting the poor Sai that was trying to explain himself. After ten minuets Kakashi said "Maybe we should help Sai? I don't know how much longer he will last" This made Naruto laugh "Yeah maybe we should" They got up and Kakashi stopped Sakura easily. "Sakura-chan you should be nice to Sai or I will put you both in cleaning duty" Sakura stopped and gave Kakashi an evil glare "Not fair, Naruto never gets cleaning duty, just because you're dating him" Naruto smirked at Sakura " I just love being the Sensei's boyfriend, it gives me sooo many advantages" Sakura made an ugly face " That's too much info, I don't wanna know" Then her voice got smother and she asked " So do you have any plans for Valentine?" This made Naruto blush but before he had any chance to answer Kakashi said "Maybe we do" Naruto looked on Kakashi with a question in his eyes, had he missed something? As an answer to Narutos silent question Kakashi gave him a small touch on his hand and Naruto could see through the mask that he was smiling. "You'll see" Sakura smiled big "Awww Kakashi-sensei, have you planed something romantic?" Kakashi cleared his throat "Well shall we get started?"

Kakashi and Naruto walked home from the mission hand in hand. "So Kakashi what exactly is our Valentine plan?" Naruto asked "You'll see" once again that was kakashis answer "Stop being so secret, baka" Naruto pushed Kakashi away playfully "Who's the baka here? I'm sure that it's not me" Kakashi laught and started to chase Naruto through the streets of Konoha.  
"To slow, baka" Naruto said with a big grin. In half a second Kakashi reached Naruto and pulled him in to a warm embrace. They stopped in the middle of the street and just stood there, holding each other. Naruto pushed his nose in kakashis chest and took a deep breath. God he smelled good. "Naruto, I need to go now, I have some stuff to take care of" They parted and Naruto looked in to Kakashis eyes "fine, I'll see you tomorrow" Kakashi gave Naruto a light kiss and left him standing there. Humph, that baka, Naruto thought and smiled.

7 days left  
Naruto woke up when the sun started to shine in his eyes. With a sigh he sat up and something couth his eye. A rose was lying on his pillow and card was attached to it. He picked up the rose and smelled it, it smelled like summer. He took the note and on the backside there was a big number, number 7. He was kinda puzzled by this and when he opened the card there was two notes in it, one of them was a piece of a map and on the other there was some writing. It said:

Dear Naruto  
Come to the town center at 3 pm

Naruto was now even more puzzled, what was this? Who was behind this? Could it be Kakashi? We'll all he could do was to wait and see. He got up and took a shower.

Naruto was sitting on the floor in his bedroom and waited for the clock to turn 3 pm, damn it was slow. Tick tack tick tack, the sound of the clock was almost hypnotic and after a while he fell asleep.

Naruto woke up and looked on the clock, 2.56. "Damn I'm gonna be late!" Naruto ran out the door and down the street. He ran as he had never done before and he reached the town center at 3 pm sharp. There was a huge crowed there and in the middle there was a big stage and the stage was filled with roses and pink heart balloons. Naruto looked around and started to make his way closer to the stage. What was this? When he finally reached the front of the crowed, Kakashi entered the stage. There was a microphone in the middle of the stage and he walked up to it. "This is for you Naruto, I love you more than you can ever imagine" Then he started to sing, he had an amazing voice, it touched your soul: _If you want to here the song, just go on youtube, It's called don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith._

When he stopped to sing, there was absolute silence. Kakashi looked straight on Naruto and Naruto looked at Kakashi.

Narutos legs were all shaky and he could feel his eyes tear up as he looked in to Kakashis dark eyes; did he really do all this just for him? He felt all warm inside and his heart was pounding as mad "Could you come up here Naruto?" Kakashi asked in to the microphone. Naruto wasn't too sure if his legs could bare him but he got up on the stage and stood in front of Kakashi. "Naruto, I just want to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. I love everything about you, your beautiful blue eyes that I could spend hours watching and drowning in, your hair that reminds me of summer and your laugh that always makes my fell all warm. I'm so happy that I found you and I would do anything for you." Now Naruto was really crying and smiling at the same time "I love you too Kakashi" Then they fell in to a kiss full of passion, Kakashi had dragged his mask of so that their lips could really touch. The crowed started cheering as mad, Naruto and Kakashi just stood there, kissing like there was no tomorrow. naruto couldn't stop crying... this has always been there song...

FLASHBACK~

Naruto and Kakashi were at one of there closest friends wedding. (i'm not saying who because i don't want people to be like "ohh i hate that couple..i'm not gunna read this..") wedding without dates just...because, well...they really only wanted to be with each other. And that's when there was a slow song..they both looked at eachother and then turned away blushing like , they both got the guts to ask one another...but, they said it at the same time. "DOYOUWANNADANCEWITHME?" they said really fast like. Naruto spoke up and smiled..."wait," Kakashi was scared that Naruto would only want the to be JUST friends but he was wrong. "I will dance with you Kakashi, but, take off the mask."

Kakashi sighed in realif..."yeah, what ever you want." he slowly took off the mask they both grabbed each others hands and ran to the dance floor. Once they began to dance people started to notice after they intertwined fingers.

They blushed..then they look over to the lest to see Sasuke drunk and wabbling in circles...but Sasuke was still clever. Sasuke walked over to the guy with the light that was pointing towards the bride and groom.

"hey, once those two guys start to kiss, put the spotlight on them, here's 50 bucks if you do it." the man took the money and nodded.

after that, Sasuke took the michrophone off of the one man and gave him money too so he wouldn't intervene.

both kakashi and naruto began to lean forward once the chorus came in, and then they kissed. It was passionate too.

Sasuke gave a quick que to the man with the light and he shined it one them they were still kissing. they didn't care what everyone else thought. Sasuke finally picked up the michrophone. "Ohhh Iruukkaa~" he pointed to them. Iruka was about to ended the kiss...(finally) right when kakashi whispered, "naruto, I love you." naruto said the same thing in reply, they kissed again.

Iruka stood up furiously."Hey! Get O-" Sakura punched him into a wall.

To Be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Day 6  
Naruto woke up and found himself in Kakashi's bed, but Kakashi was no were to be seen. Naruto was still smiling since yesterday, he had never been so happy in his entire life. After lying there for a while he got up, but he couldn't find his shirt. He looked under the bed and in Kakashis wardrobe, he even lifted the bed sheets, but he couldn't find it. He decided to just put his pants on and left the bedroom.

Naruto wondered where Kakashi could be, so he started looking around in the apartment, he looked in the kitchen but it was empty so he headed for the living room. The living room was in a mess, there was red, pink and white paper every were and there was tape hanging from the ceiling. There were sparkles and glue sticks all over the floor and in the middle of the room, lying on the floor was Kakashi. He was covered in red and golden sparkles and he had a glue stick stuck in his hair and lying next to him was a rose and a homemade card full with hearts and sparkles. Naruto carefully walked across the room, avoiding everything that was lying on the floor, to the sleeping Kakashi and sat down next to him. Had he been up all night? Naruto touched Kakashis cheek and the older man slowly opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. He sat up and gave Naruto a sleepy smile "Good morning, sweetie" Then he realized where he was sitting and opened his mouth to explain but Naruto was faster "Have you been awake all night?" Kakashi looked down "Yeah, but I wasn't supposed to fall asleep" Kakashi voice was a little sad when he continued "I was supposed to putt the rose and the card next to you in bed" He sounded disappointed in himself, but Naruto only smiled "Have you been working on that card all night?" Kakashi lifted his head and looked at Narutos smiling face "Yeah, it was harder than I thought it would be" He said with a sullen voice that made Naruto laugh as he leaned in for a kiss, and now Kakashi was smiling to. He took the card and the rose and gave it to Naruto "Here you go" Naruto smelled the rose and then he looked on the card. It was red with pink and white hearts on it and it was filled with sparkles. Naruto opened the card and found some writhing

To my beloved Naruto

The sun in my sky  
You're cute and shy  
The star in the night  
You're always bright  
The fire in my life

Kakashi was watching Naruto closely; he was trying to determine Narutos reaction. He wasn't sure that his poem had been so good. Naruto's eyes had stopped moving, but he wasn't saying anything he was just starring at the card. Kakashi was getting really nervous now, had it been so bad? Then Naruto gave out a high scream and pushed down Kakashi to the ground. Kakashi felt really insecure about Narutos reaction until he realized that Naruto was smiling as a crazy person where he was sitting, on Kakashis stomach. "You know what Kakashi?" He said while he was moving down so that he was lying down on Kakashi, face to face. "I have the best boyfriend in the entire world" Then he kissed him and now Kakashi was blushing as he kissed his wonderful, sweet and hot boyfriend back.

They spent the entire day cleaning up the mess in the living room, and it really took the entire day because now and then a sparkle war broke out and then the room was a mess again. When it was finally clean Kakashi cooked Naruto some dinner, well if you can call cup ramen a dinner and then Kakashi walked Naruto home. At the door Kakashi gave Naruto another piece of paper, another part of a map. When Naruto asked what it was for Kakashi just smiled and said good night.  
Naruto got ready for bed, but before he got to bed he put the card on his bed side table and the rose in the vase with the other rose. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Day 5  
Naruto was eating breakfast when he heard something outside his door; he went to check it out. When he opened it there was no one there but on the doormat there was another rose and an envelope. He picked it up and took it inside. He went in to his bed room and put the rose in the vase with the others and after staring at the beautiful flowers that was given to him by his beloved for a while he opened the envelope and inside there was to another piece of a map with a big 5 written on the back of it, he opened the drawer in his bedside table and took out a little blue wooden box. It was where he had hidden the other map pieces and when he was done with that he took out the other piece of paper, and there it was written:

Look up at 1 pm

This didn't make any since, were where he supposed to look up? Just outside his door or was he supposed to go somewhere else? "Kakashi, you have to be more specific" Well I'll just look outside my door then. To make the time go faster he took out the card that Kakashi had made for him, the sparkles were glimmering in the early sun and Naruto got lost in its beauty and before he knew it the clock was 1 pm and he went out the door and looked up to the sky and there, written with clouds it stood:

KakashixNaruto forever

Naruto was stunned and he couldn't take his eyes of the writhing. Only when it started to fade he could look for Kakashi. And he found what he was looking for, Kakashi was standing on a roof nearby and he was on his knees, panting when he looked down on Naruto and smiled. After catching his breath he jumped down to Naruto and gave him a hug, Naruto could feel that Kakashis back was wet after what he had done. "Kakashi, how did you do that?" Kakashi smiled "I have created a new jutsu that allows me to control the clouds, but it requires a lot of chakra and I still need to practice a little more on it, I can't keep it up for a long time" Naruto kissed Kakashi with passion "Well, because you are so tired I think you should come in to me and I'll take care of you" Kakashi smirked "That sounds like a wonderful idea" The went in to Naruto's apartment and Kakashi didn't leave it for many, many hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

Naruto sat on his small balcony looking dreamy at the sky, imaginating that the clouds would turn in too those magical words again. When Naruto sat there smiling in the soft, early sunlight someone knocked at the door. Who could it be this early in the morning? When he opend the door, kakashi stood there dressed in his mission clothes. "Kakashi!" Naruto huged him and gave him a small kiss on his coverd lips. "Good morning Naruto-kun" Kakashi said in a very formal tone "You should get properly dressed, we have a mission" "A...a mission?" Naruto fellt wery insecure about Kakashis way of acting. "I'll wait outside" With those words Kakashi closed the door and left the confused Naruto behind. What was with kakashi today?

Slowly and lost in thoughts Naruto removed his pyjama pants and put on his normal orange clothes. When he was done he opend the door and walked out to Kakashi. "We don't have any time to waste, we have to go" Kakashi diden't even look at Naruto, he just started to walk. Naruto stood there looking on Kakashi's back for a while, but then ran up to Kakashi. "Kakashi what's going on?" But instead of answering Narutos question Kakashi said:  
"Our mission is simple, we have to go and gather a pice of information to the Hokage. We have to move fast" And before Naruto had any chans of responding, Kakashi started to run against the forest. The coufused Naruto followed.

They ran the entire day, so Kakashi diden't stop until the sun started to set. Naruto was now both pissed and confused. Kakashi stopped infront of a wall of branches and tree's. When Naruto got to Kakakshi his was only an inch away to ask him what the hell he was doing, but then Kakashi took of his mask. A big smile covered his beutiful face and when he took Narutos lips with his Naruto could feel his anger fade away. "What are yo..." Kakashi interrupted Naruto by slowly lift some of the branches away. Behind the branches was a big lake and a sand beach, and lying agains the sandy beach was a small wooden boat. Narutos mouth dropped, it was beutiful becouse the sun was slowly setting and the sky was pink and yellow and every colour in between. "Surprise!" Kakashi said and took Naruto in his arms and gave him a tight hug. "You did this? But what about the mission?" Kakashi just smiled and gave him a rose and a envelope. "I just said that so that I could get you here, my little baka" Naruto took the rose and the envelope."Come on now, let's go!" Kakashi lead Narito down to boat.

When they got there Kakashi made a couple of handsigns and a shadow clone appeard adn jumped abord the boat. "Shall we go my love?" Kakahis said with a playful voice adn gave Naruto his hand and helped him abord the boat like a gentle man. Naruto just giggled and stepped abord, kakashi followed and they made themself comfortable. Kakashi was sitting with his back against the boat, and Naruto was sitting between his legs with his back turned against Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi's shadow clone started to row.

They just sat there in thie little boat in the sunset, enjoying each other's company. "What are you thinking of Naruto?" Kakashi asked wondering. "Of you, and just how much i love you." Naruto turned his head up against Kakashi and Kakashi caught his lips in a kiss of pure love and happiness.

To be countinued...


	5. Chapter 5

Day 3

When Naruto woke up he could see Kakashi standing on the beach with the lake in front of him and the sun was just rising. Naruto got up and hugged Kakashi from behind. "Good morning Kakashi!" Kakashi turned and gave naruto a hug and a kiss "Good morning! Do you feel like taking a swim?" "Yeah sure!" Naruto started to take his shirt of but Kakashi interrupted him "Let me do that" And then he slowly took Narutos shirt of. "As beutiful as always I see" He said with a smile and took his own shirt of. They stood there for a while just looking at each other. They had seen each other like this before but there was something about this place that made it different than usual. Kakashi broke the magical moment by pushing the stunned Naruto in too the cold water."Kakashi!" Naruto screamd at the suprise of falling in to cold water. Kakashi was still standing on the beach and he was smiling big. "Oh no, I will get my revenge!" Naruto said laughing and then he started to chase Kakashi around the beach. When he finally cought up to him he pushed him in to the cold water. "Got my revenge!"And then he jumped in with Kakashi.

When they were done playing in the water they got up and got dressed. "Well we better get going, we have an appointment to go to" Kakashi gave Naruto a smile when he asked what kind of appointment it was "Time will tell, Naruto" Naruto gave up, he knew that Kakashi was not going to tell him anyway. When they had there clothes on they started to walk. "Kakashi there is no way that we are going to get to the village in time for any appointment today, we ran the entire day yesterday so we have to be far away from the village" "Well little Naruto, that have been taken care of already" Kakashi went behind a big rock and pulled out a carriage and with a few handsigns four ninjadogs came out from a cloud of smoke. "This is our ride Naruto!" Naruto just looked at the four dogs and the carriage, where does he come up with everything? Kakashi fasten the four dogs to the carriage and offerd Naruto a seat. "let's go!" Naruto got on and Kakashi sat down next too him. And before they knew it the dogs started running, and they ran fast, just as fast as only ninja dogs can. They were back in the village in no time. "Well that went well, right Naruto?" He looked at Naruto. Naruto´s eyes were opend and he dident blink. "Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked and looked worried at Naruto. Then Naruto started laughing like crazy "That was sooo much fun, can we go again?!" Kakashi laught "Sure we can but now we have a appointment to get to, remember?" Kakashi draged the laughing Naruto out of the carriage and said good bye to his ninja dogs.

Kakashi lead Naruto in to Konoha and in to a big crowd of people. "What is this Kakashi?" "Wait and see Naruto" When they finally reached the front of the crowd Naruto could see Jiraya. And not only that, he was signing his new book and it was the book that made Naruto's mouth fall open. The titel of the book was `The story of Kakanaru, How they found each other` and under that it stood `True story, told by Kakashi himself` Naruto was stunned, he dident know what to say or do he just looked at the book. Jiraya woke him up from his slumber "Here are the stars of the book Kakashi and Naruto!" The people around them started to cheer and flock around them and they all wanted one thing, autograf's on the books. Naruto and kakashi stood there all day long and talked to people, wrighting on books and smiling. When the sun started to set the people started to fade away and there stood Kakashi and Naruto and of course Jiraya. "The book was a success! And just becouse you guys are the stars in the book i'm going to give you a copy for free!" Jiraya gave them the books and said "well im off now, im going to see Tsunade" And then he left to so now there was only Kakashi and Naruto left in the evening sun. Naruto was just staring at the book in his hand. "Kakashi..I...don´t know what to say" "Do you like it? I tried to get everything, but my memory, well its not that good" he said and smiled. "I can't beleve you did this! I love it! I just have one question, for how longe have you planned this? I mean, this book, it must have taken some time to wright and..." Kakashi interrupted him "That's a secret Naruto" Naruto opend his mouth to say something back but Kakashi kissed him instead. "Now, lets take you home" "Yeah, I have a book to read!" Naruto said and looked at the book. Kakashi smiled and they started to walk back to Narutos appartment. "Oh, and before I forget Naruto, here you go" Kakashi gave Naruto a rose and a pice of paper with the number 4 on. "Another note? What are these?" "You will see, you will see"

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Day 2

Naruto had hardly sleept at all, he had been reading his book like a crazy person. It was so cute! And he was amazed how much Kakashi had rememberd about their early relationship activitys, like their first date. Naruto rememberd that he had been so nervous that he had been shaking when he waited for Kakashi at the movies. God that had been a good night and it had ended with a kiss infront of Narutos door.

When the sun started to rise again Naruto had half the book left, but he just couldent stop reading it. When the sun had been up for a couple of hours he decided to get up and get something to eat. He cooked himsef some ramen but he couldent take his eyes of the book. He was reading the book when he was eating, and that was a strange thing for Naruto to do sense he really liked ramen.

When he was done with his food he got up to go to his bed again but half way there he stopped. He stared at the book, his eyes reading the same lines over and over again.

"At the hot springs I saw Naruto like I had never seen him before. Small waterdropps ran down his muscular, tan upper body, his cheeks was red from the heat of the hot water and his baby blue eyes was shimmering in the flickering candle light. Yeah, that was the most beutiful thing I had ever seen."

Naruto was just staring at the lines when he feelt his cheeks go red, he had no idea that Kakashi saw him like that. When the shock of finding out how his boyfriend looked at him he started to think about how he looked at kakashi. He loved the way his eyes glimmerd when he was smiling and how he made small sounds in his sleep. And it hit him how detailed he really was when he was watching Kakashi. God he loved that man.  
The he went to bed again and continued to read the book. He got stuck in the book and dident stop reading it until the sun started to set again. Then somthing disturbed him, a sound from somthing hitting his window. At first he ignored it and keept reading but someting was still hitting his window.

With a sight he got up to see what was disturbing him in his reading. It was dark outside his window but he could see that someone was standing down there and this person was throwing small rocks at his window. "How's there?" he asked  
"Well I'm the boyfriend of the gorgeous blond living here" a familiar voice said.  
Naruto smiled "Hi kakashi! What are you doing?" It took a while before the answer came and when it did it was from lips right infront of his own. "I'm here too pick you up" Kakashi said and then he stole a kiss from Narutos lips. When Kakashi broke the kiss he gave Naruto a rose and an envelope.  
"Thanks" Naruto said with a smile and disaperd from the window for a while. Kakashi looked at Narutos bed and saw the book lying there still opend and he smiled. Naruto came back again and this time he was dressed.  
"Where are we going then?" Naruto asked  
"We are going to...hum...relax" Naruto gave Kakashi a kiss and said "Sounds good, but can we go out through the door?"  
Kakashi laught "Yeah, thats for the best. I got kinda strange looks from your neighbours through their window" They laught as they left Narutos apartment.

Kakashi lead Naruto a bit in to the forest until they got to a open place, there a fire was burning and a very small pond of warm water steamed in to the night. Kakashi lead Naruto to a small massage tabel next to the fire and said "What is more relaxing than a hot bath and a massage?"  
Naruto smiled when Kakashi started to take Narutos shirt of and when it was of he started to kiss every inch of Narutos exposed chest. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed every time Kakashi lips touched him. When Kakashi had kissed his way down to his pants he got up again and kissed Narutos lips. He slowly took Narutos pants of so Naruto was standing there with only his boxers left.

Slowly Kakashi lead Naruto to lie on the massage was on his stomach with his back turned up against Kakashi. Kakashi started to massage Narutos neck and his shoulders, feeling Naruto relax under his fingers. The massage went on and Naruto was in heaven, Kakashi had very talented finger. He was able to find every spot on Narutos back that made him shiver.

When Kakashi had massaged his way to Narutos feet he started to kiss Narutos back with butterfly kisses, his lips barely touched Narutos warm skin. Naruto felt his breath starting too become more of a pant then real breating. Kakashi stoped kissing Naruto and turned him around.  
"Feel relaxed" he asked with a small smirk when he saw how fluched Narutos face was.  
"Yeah" was all Naruto could say.  
"Good, let´s take a bath then" He lifted Naruto bridal stile and took him in to the hot water and then he removed his clothes and slid down next to Naruto. Naruto could feel Kakashi wraping his arm around his shoulder and he dropped his head on Kakashis shoulder, letting his body relax even fruther.  
"How are you feeling Naruto?" Kakashi asked when Naruto started to draw circles around Kakashis stomach.  
"I feel..."He couldet really find the words of how he felt, he felt...  
"I feel loved and safe" He said with a smal blusch on his cheeks. He coulde feel Kakashi swift beside him  
"I'm happy, i'm happy that I can make you feel that Naruto. I would like to spend the rest of my life making you happy" Naruto was suprised about kakashis answer but somhow he knew he wouldent mind to spend the rest of his life like this, safe and happy in Kakashis armes. They spended the reast of the evening quiet, there was no need to say anyting, becouse everyting that needed to be said was in their emberce.

To be countinued...


	7. Chapter 7

Day 1 Valentines day!

Warm beams of water sprayed down Narutos still very relaxed body, God he had slept good last night. He had never been so relaxed in his entire life. Kakashi had to carry him home because his legs just didn't want to move. When he felt his eyelids go heavy again he quickly got out of the hot shower. He wraped a towel around his waist and went in to his kitchen to get some food.

On the kitchen table there was a pice of paper with Kakashis handwriting on. Naruto picked it up and read it

Naruto!  
I know that you have been wondering about the notes that I've been giving you and its time for me to explain. On the back of every note there is a number, you have too put them together in the right order to be able to read the map correktly. Just follow the marked out path and where the x is there will be a suprise. Oh, and dress nicely ;) huggs and kisses your Kakashi"

Naruto just smiled, God he really have put a lot of thought in to this, and dress nicely...hum, what should he wear? well more importantly, he needed to get the map pices! He ran out of the kitchen and in too his bedroom to get the pices.  
With the pices in hand he got back to the kitchen and spread them on the table. He turned them so that the back of them were turned agains him. "Hum, in the right order" he said as he arranged them 1 to 6. " And now I just have to..." he said to himself in a distracted tone as he turned the pices.  
And there is was a map with at red path marked out, but the end was missing! Jesus what was Kakashi thinking?  
As Naruto was sitting there trying to figure out what to do, kakashi was standing outside Narutos window, well he wasn't standing he was more hanging by one arm outside the window.  
"Hehe he just figured out that one pice is missing...time for me to make my entrance" kakashi said to himself.

Naruto lifted his head when he heard someone knocking on the door, with a sigh he got up to answer it.  
"Hello Naruto!" on the other side of the door was a happy Kakashi.  
"hey Kakashi! Good timing, I just finished the map puzzel but there is one pice missing" Naruto said. Kakashi just smiled  
"well my darling there is a little something you have to do to get the final pice" kakashi said with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"What?" Naruto said, now getting curious. Kakashi stepped inside Narutos apartment and took his mask of, it had been hiding a smal smirk.  
"well Naruto" he said while giving Naruto a cute innocent look "You have to give me the best kiss that I have ever gotten"

Kakashi started to laugh when he saw the expression on Naruto face, he was smiling and blushing at the same time.  
"Are you sure you want me to do that Kakashi? Are you sure that you can handel it?" He said with a smile and without waiting for Kakashi to answer he slowly walked up to him, standing nose to nose, almost touching lips, but just almost. He blew out some hot air on Kakashis lips as he carfully nibbled on his lower lip. He placed his lips on kakashis as he pressed his body closer. At first he just let their lips touch but then he couldn't hold back and he licked kakashi's bottom lip to get the older man to grant him entrance to his mouth. Kakashi gave him entrance instantly and Naruto began his work, giving Kakashi the kiss of his life.

After what felt like a lifetime Naruto let go of Kakashi's lips too get some air. One look on Kakashi's face told Naruto that he would definitely get the final pice. Kakashi had his eyes closed and he was panting a bit, it looked so cute that Naruto couldn't help to laugh a little. The sound of Naruto's voice woke Kakashi up from his clouded state and he blinked a little confused.  
"So Kakashi can I have the final pice?" Naruto asked sweetly as Kakashi tried to gather his senses  
"Hell yeah!" he said with a huge smile on his face and gave Naruto the final pice of the map. Still smiling like a crazy person he gave Naruto a quick kiss  
"See you later Naruto, I have some things I have to do." with that he put his mask back on and went to the door  
"Oh, and by the way be at the "place" right after sunset, ok?" Naruto just nodded and then Kakashi left.

At the same time that the door closed Kakashi fell down on the ground, his legs no longer supporting him. That kiss had been something else, the kiss of his life indeed.  
When Naruto had let go of his lips he had to use all his strength to not collapse on the floor right there and then. He sat there for a while and then he stod up on shaking legs and started to move to the first of many places he needed to go to before tonight.

Naruto looked at the closed door and wished that Kakashi didn't have to leave so soon. He looked down on the paper pice in his hand and decided to get to work. He placed the last pice where it belonged and looked on the finished map. He were supposed to start at the main gate and then head out to the forest.  
"This will be interesting, he said and smiled. And now there was only one more problem to fix, what he could wear. He went to his wardrobe and opend it. The wardrobe was full with orange and black jackets and pants. Damn he had forgottne that he only owned these kind of clothes... and his pyjamas. What should he do now?  
After thinking for a while he realised that he needed to go and by some new clothes, but because he really didn't know anyting about clothes at all, he desided that he should go get sakura, he had plenty of time anyway.

Standing outside Sakuras door he knocked once, twice and still no answer.  
"Sakura!" he yelled but still no answer.  
"Damn it" he said half high and started to walk away in the direction of a clothing store. When he got there he started to walk around trying to find somthing that he could wear, when he had walked around there for a while he gave up and went home. It was hard for him to find anyting that wasn't...well..orange. When he got in to his apartment there was a package with his name on.  
"What the?" he said out loud before he ripped it opend.  
Inside there was a black suit, a white shirt and a red tie. Naruto started to laugh  
"He really thought about everything" he said.  
Naruto was too impatient to wait with trying it on, so he got to it immediately.

He watched himself in the mirror and he had to admit that he looked good, as a matter of fact he looked real good. The black suit and his blond hair was a perfekt match. He coulden't wait to show Kakashi.  
The time went by extremly slow and Naruto was going crazy. After what felt like a life time it was finally sunset and he started to move with the map in hand.

He got to the main gate and looked at the map, he was going to go through the forest on a small path. He followed the map further in the forest, and because it was dark by now he could hardly see what the map said, but he was kinda lucky anyway, there was a clear sky so the stars and the moon allowed him to see the map a little anyway. And then he was there.

Kakashi stood there, he was dressed in the same kind of suit as Naruto which made him look incredible. And beside him on the ground was a blanket and on it was a champagne bottle, a candel and a vase with a rose in it. It was a beutiful place, they were standing in a opend space with a small pond of clear water a little further away that reflekted the stars perfectly. Naruto was breathless, it was so beutiful.

Then Kakashi spoke  
"Naruto, come here" he said and Naruto did what he was told. Kakashi took him in to a warm embrace and gave him a kiss.  
"You look good in that suit Naruto" He said with a smile  
"You look good too, really good" Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi hugged him tight for a long time, hiding his face in Naruto's hair, filling his nose with the smell of Naruto. He then let him go and said  
"Shall we sit down, honey?" Naruto nodded and sat down on the blanket. Kakashi sat down next to him and opend the champagne blottle and gave a glas to Naruto.  
"Cheers to us and our first valentines day together" Kakashi said with a soft smile and they made the toast.

They sat there for a while, just talking, just enjoying each other's company. After a while Kakashi turned around to a basket that Naruto haden't even noticed before. When Kakashi turned around he was holding two cups of ramen in his hands.  
"I thought about making a really fancy dinner for you but then I realised that you propably would prefer ramen anyway" Kakashi said with a smirk. Naruto laught at this and nodded.  
"This is what I call a fancy dinner" They laught for a while and then they started to eat in silence, well Naruto is a kind of loud eater so it wasn't so quiet. Kakashi was looking at Naruto over his ramen cup and smiled, he was one lucky man. Then Naruto asked:  
"Kakashi, I have always wondered, when did you start to like me?" Kakashi looked at Naruto and said  
"Well I have always thought of you as interesting, even when you where a kid, but not in the `omg I want to be your boyfriend´ kind of way of course. But when you got home from your training with Jiraya I really started to notice you in a different way. So after gathering courage for a while I asked you out, and here we are. How about you Naruto?"  
Naruto hesitated for a while before he started to tell his story  
"I have had a huge crush on you sense...well as long as I can remember. And when you asked me out I thought I was dreaming. It took me a loooong time before I realised that I was not dreaming"  
"I didn't know that" Kakashi said and gave Naruto a warm look. They finished their ramen and then Kakashi stod up and gave Naruto his hand  
"Do you want to dance with me?" he said.  
"But there is no music" Naruto said but took kakashi hand anyway  
"How cares?" was the answer he got. Kakashi placed his arms around Naruto and pulled him close. They danced for while to the silent music and then Kakashi wispered  
"Do you love me Naruto?" in Naruto's ear.  
"Yes, I love you more than everything in this world" Naruto wispered back.  
"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Kakashi wispered again. Naruto diden't hesitate when he wispered back  
"Yes" Then Kakashi left Naruto go. Still standing close to each other Kakashi looked in to Naruto's blue eyes and wispered  
"Will you marry me?" Naruto was speechless as he looked back in to kakashi's eyes.  
"I do" he wispered back and Kakashi took Naruto's hand and put a golden ring on his finger. The two of them stood there in the open space looking deep in eath other's eyes, thinking back. They had gone from student and teacher to lovers and now to being fiancés. A long journey that they both was really happy to have made.

The end.


End file.
